


The Result of Trust

by MosukeHinata



Category: Naruto, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Dimension Travel, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosukeHinata/pseuds/MosukeHinata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'This is the last thing Itachi gave me. He told me not to open it until he suddenly disappeared.' When Sasuke finally opens the scroll Itachi gave him, his world is changed forever. Follow him as he travels through the mysterious world of Pokemon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Result of Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Pokemon.

Sasuke sighs as he picks up the scroll again. ‘This is the last thing Itachi gave me. He told me not to open it until he suddenly disappeared.’ He lets out a coarse laugh. ‘Why didn’t I question why he even brought up a ‘sudden disappearance’? I was such an idiot when I was younger.’ It’s been five years since Itachi massacred the Uchiha clan. Sasuke has just now gathered enough courage to open the scroll. Sasuke closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. ‘He said this will be my escape. This will be my reason to keep living—other than getting strong enough to kill him. Why am I still blindly trusting him? I guess I never really changed.’ He laughs again quietly.

He hesitates before opening the scroll.

_Dear Otouto,_

_Forgive me for all the pain I caused. I know you may not, but I had my reasons for that night and I was originally supposed to kill you as well, but I could not kill my heart enough to allow myself to do that. You are my younger brother and it is impossible for me to seriously hurt you. Below this letter is a way to open a portal. That portal will lead you to another world, a world where jutsu does not exist, a world where you can relax and wind down. I used it for that purpose whenever my missions got too much for me to handle. Once there, I had a friend—a point of contact if you will—so that I knew someone whenever I went over._

_Please, Otouto, understand that I had no choice that night. If I had not killed our clan, things would end up badly for you, I could not let that happen. I cannot hope that you would forgive me, because I do not believe that. You can use that place however you please, but just remember that your first visit lasts three months, please tell the Hokage before leaving. After those first three months, you may take anyone you please for however long you please. Of course, whatever you gain in that other world can be brought back to this world and you can be stronger than any other ninja._

_Be strong, Otouto,_

_Uchiha Itachi_

Sasuke rereads the letter three times before he feels his breathing start to speed up. ‘He was _supposed_ to kill me? Does that mean…he was ordered to kill our clan? What did he mean by ‘things would end up badly for you’? This doesn’t make sense!’ He opens the scroll more and looks at the jutsu to open the portal. “Tensō pōtaru no jutsu? I’ve never heard of it.” ‘It’ll take me to another place, huh? He wants me to relax…this has to be a trap. Yet, I can’t do anything but trust him. Damn. I really _haven’t_ changed!’

Sasuke sighs as he puts his things together for a three-month long trip. ‘I’ll go tell the Hokage and Kakashi. Then I’ll leave.’ He looks up at his calendar. ‘The chunin exams are in 5 months. The letter said that I could take whomever I want, for however long I want after those first three months. If all goes well, and it actually _does_ make me stronger—and it’s not a trap—then I’ll take my team there.’ He sighs as he turns off the lights in his room.

He closes and locks his door before walking off towards the Hokage tower. 

* * *

 

After arriving at the tower, it only took a few minutes before Sasuke was standing before the elderly Hokage. The Sandaime blew out some smoke from his pipe and says gruffly, “This is a surprise; you’ve never actually _willingly_ come to see me, Sasuke-kun.”

Sasuke looks at him with indifference. “I opened a letter I got from Itachi when I was seven and in it is a jutsu that can allow me to transport myself to another world, a world that he says I can use to relax any time I wish. I just have to go there for the first time and stay for three months. I would like to ask for permission to go and if things go as he predicted, that I can gain a power that no other ninja has, can I bring the rest of my team with me.”

The Hokage stares at him seriously, “And you trust Itachi, Sasuke?”

“I believe he had no choice when he murdered my clan. He has his reasons and I will be finding out what those are the next time I meet up with him,” Sasuke says with his usually indifference.

Sarutobi’s eyes flash with a hidden emotion and that doesn’t go unmissed by Sasuke. “Very well, but your team will see you off when you depart.” Sasuke inwardly groans but nods silently before walking out of the room.

“I’ll be departing in two hours.” The Sandaime sighs and takes a deep drag on his pipe. This was going to be a _looong_ day. 

* * *

 

Naruto was furious. “How come Sasuke gets to go on a super cool secret training mission!? I wanna go!!!” Naruto pouts before Sakura punches him.

“Sasuke-kun gets to go on this mission because he’s better then you! Right, Sasuke-kun!” Sakura says in her usually sickly-sweet way.

Sasuke stares at her with disgust. Oh how he _hated_ fangirls. He glances at the sulking Naruto. He’s about to dismiss it when an almost invisible shudder rakes through Naruto’s body. He frowns and looks at Naruto and upon further investigation; he realizes that Naruto’s crying. Sasuke’s eyes widen a fraction. Naruto _never_ cries—well, at least not in front of his team—why would he be doing this now? Suddenly, Sasuke remembers that nobody helped Naruto during his childhood. ‘He probably thinks this is another time where people are dismissing him as weak and unable to do proper training.’ He inwardly sighs before saying, “Normally, people who go on long-term trainings are weaker and need special training away from others. Besides, if this training goes well, I’ll take you guys with me the next time so we can all prepare for the chunin exams.” Naruto perks up at this and shouts happily. “But, this place is potentially dangerous, so I won’t allow you to come with unless you are of a certain level of strength. So, don’t slack off in your training.”

Naruto smirks and says, “You really think that I would be slacking off while you get stronger? No way, ‘tebayo!” With renewed confidence, Naruto punches the air, completely forgetting about his previous tears. Sakura looks fearful.

“But Sasuke-kun, you said this is dangerous, so do you really think you should go? You could get hurt!” She looks concerned but the hidden meaning—which Sasuke was able to detect—says that she just doesn’t want him to get physically scarred. She didn’t want to see scars on his body.

Sasuke scowls and says, “Ninja who don’t go past their limits during training will never be able to survive in a real battle.” Sasuke growls lowly before turning around and taking the scroll out of his pocket.

“Sasuke-kun, you should take care of yourself,” Kakashi says, putting his book away.

Sasuke barely even glances at him. ‘Idiot teacher. Why does he do this? He’s putting effort in training me while leaving Sakura and Naruto out. Well, this should push him in the right direction.’ “Hn.”

Sarutobi sighs before saying, “Stay healthy and we’ll see you in three months.” Sasuke nods as the four wave—one overly exaggerated, Naruto, one sadly, Sakura, one nonchalantly, Kakashi, and one warily, Sarutobi. Once completing the hand seals, Sasuke disappears in a swirling vortex **.**


End file.
